The present invention relates to an apparatus for connecting a cord to a device and more particularly to an apparatus for connecting a cord to a body board or surf board.
Body boards are a very popular means of surfing, and usually comprise a core of flexible foam plastics covered with an outer lay of tougher water proof plastics. It is a common practice for the surfer to use a leg rope to connect the body board to the surfer, to prevent the surfer from losing the board in the case of a fall. Connectors or leg rope plugs have been developed which are adapted to secure the leg ropes to the body board.
One such connector plug is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,615. In this disclosure there is a passage through the upper head of the connector through which the cord is run and looped back on itself and non releasably clamped together, to provide a connection between the cord and the body board. This type of connector is undesirable in that the leash connection and the clamped section of the leash extends above the upper surface of the body board, which can result in discomfort and even injury. Further the leash is not easily removed from the body board, without removing the connector plug.
A further type of plug connector is as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,483. In this connector plug the plug comprises a top member and a bottom member, which screw together to "sandwich" the body board between the two circular planar members. The upper member has a central hole therethrough, and a hole in the side of the neck communicating therewith. In use the leash is pushed into the central opening and out of the side hole and looped around the neck of the upper member. The upper member and lower member are then inserted into the hole in the body board and the two members are then screwed together sandwiching the body board therebetween and securing the leash to the body board. A problem with this type of connection is that the leash cannot be released from the body board without removing the connector plugs from the body board.